


secrets

by Fandomlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lydia POV, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and Lydia have been dating secretly for three months they have managed to keep it under the wraps but what happens when their friends start figuring it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ok so were going to go to Deaton? see you at lunch baby. "stiles says before going; not realising what he just said, I guess its become a habit him calling me baby but he had made sure to never call me that in front of the pack -to make sure no one knew we were dating-.

"umm haven't you noticed he's been calling everyone baby." I quickly try to cover up because I am just not ready to let everyone know; I can guess Allison will want to know when it happened, Isaac will make inappropriate banshee related jokes and I cant have that right now plus me and stiles are doing very well and the secret thing just makes it that much more exciting.

I quickly hurry to follow stiles before any of them can answer. I could already see Scott's brain working, trying to put all the clues together : how me and stiles have been glued at the hip: holding hands , finishing each others sentences and you know getting found by coach in his office embarrassing but it was stiles fault I said 20 minutes but I just cant resist his puppy dog eyes , I cant even tell you how I resisted him since third grade I guess I was so used to the frogs I didn't notice the goofy prince that had always told me I was beautiful.

"that was so close." I get into the classroom where stiles kisses me on the mouth and drops his head on my shoulder he finds the hem of my tank top and I stretch out wanting nothing more than stiles. The moment its off he pulls me back against him our kisses start off soft but they get fiercer as we wind into each other with each kiss hungrier than the last but before we can do anything I hear footsteps I quickly push stiles of me and hide under the table - my guess was right because Scott walks right in and tells stiles he needs to see me and stiles in the woods after school-. I wonder what that's about but my brain isn't functioning properly and I am still in that breath- taking kiss with stiles and I am getting irritated at Scott because now we have to go to the woods and stiles has to pretend to conveniently find me so we can go in his jeep together.

Scott leaves and I get my stuff together ,get in the jeep with stiles and we get to the woods and everyone is waiting: if everything was normal I would think it was an intervention but sadly this is beacon hills and nothing is as it seems.

"we just wanted to say we know I know you're confused and as far as I can see stiles is too ; we saw you making out in coach's office and before you say anything or try to deny it we just want to say were happy for you guys and stiles I guess your fifteen year plan worked after all. "says Scott and I can see stiles smiling widely I go on my tiptoes and kiss stiles right in front of everyone -I'm so happy everyone knows because it might have been fun but keeping the secret was killing me and I think Aiden still thought we had a chance but the only person that seemed to be in my mind was the 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones I called stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they had been dating after a few long years stiles and Lydia got married and had a daughter named Claudia .

Stiles and Lydia were sleeping they had spent the night awake -Claudia had gone to be babysat by her uncle Scott - it wasn't exactly babysitting Claudia was five and had inherited both stiles and Lydia's brains with stiles' sarcasm and the banshee powers waking up at night had not been a problem you could hear her scream from a mile away it had been cute the first week until they just started waking up together and assigning shifts to wake up stiles always got the shift Lydia had carried the baby for nine months stiles didn't know how long she was going to hold that over him but so far it seemed like she would stop the day they died.

'Honey wake up we have to pick up Claudia and I'm a little afraid about Scott looking after her remember last time she had that bump for a week''Lydia whispered into stiles ear as she threaded her hand into his befor connecting his miles like constellations that had become her favourite hobby.

'No it's ok I told Scott to bring her and he should be coming at .. Stiles peered at the clock before Lydia quickly answered 9:00 like right now.'

'Oh shit!'-stiles no swearing remember for Claudia -yes oh sugar , I don't think that's going to work can u at least swear when she's not here?'

'Your an idiot stiles : but your my idiot so come on let's get dressed'lydia gently kissed stiles on the cheek before picking up a plaid shirt for stiles and some jeans and walked into her walk in closet to pick something more fashionable for herself -but she had to admit that she had grown to love the plaid she had even won it a few times which surprised Scott when he first saw her wearing it she remembered the day she had been in bed with stiles and he had let her have the plaid shirt it was a little big for her but she had made it work ; the shock on Scott's face because she had said she would never wear plaid but stiles had convinced her.

After getting dressed stiles and Lydia stumbled downstairs just as the door rang showing Claudia and Scott smiling innocently unlike stiles Lydia knew something was wrong.

'Hu mummy and daddy can I have some ice cream uncle Scotty said I could if I didn't say anything about me hitting my head again I've got a new bump it's bigger.'Claudia excitedly told her min and dad while Scott looked like he wanted to disappear  
'Sure darling stiles can you take her ?'  
'Good luck Scott you will need it trust me at least you've never forgotten the anniversary of your first fight .  
'Stiles .' Lydia shot him a look that told him to just carry on walking and he did.

 

'Listen Lydia uh I'm sorry again I don't know how it happened again.'  
'Ugghh it's ok just don't let it happen again but knowing you it probably will right?'  
'Why don't you come in stiles is making pancakes they're delicious .'


End file.
